Dark Star
by SapphireAutumnMelody
Summary: (ItaHina) Intelligence. Deadly elegance. Honor. This is what is expected of the Hyuuga household. Of their heir, Hinata. Although she tries, she cannot live up to their expectations. She feels like a caged bird. That is, until she stumbles upon a mysterious figure. Her dark star.
1. Prologue

"You look lovely, Hyuuga-san,"

I glance at my reflection in the polished mirror. Long, black hair adorned with lilacs. Porcelain skin that can be mistaken for a doll's. My appearance marks me as the heir of a privileged family. However, my shaking, fearful eyes mark me as a coward.

"T-Thank you," I stammer, refusing to make eye contact with my new maid. She will soon come to realize that I am not worth her time.

"What a shy girl," she chuckles, putting on the finishing touch. It's a silver hair clip with small, diamond flowers dotting its surface. A small smile pulls at my lips.

It's so beautiful.

However, I must remind myself to keep an impassive mask. I force my expression to a neutral state and hold back a sigh. I cannot afford to show emotions so easily. Not tonight, at least. For tonight I shall attend a banquet of sorts. One that will decide my future.

One that will decide whom I will marry.


	2. Chapter 1

I firmly press my shaking hands together and hope that no one notices. My heart is thumping like a rabbit's, frightened and alert. Small conversations surround me as I attempt to withdraw within myself. I don't need to speak a single word.

My fate does not rest in my hands.

There are a few clans here that I am already familiar with. Two of them, the Inuzuka and the Abarame, are favorites of mine. Especially since Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Abarame have been my teammates in the past.

Sadly, I can no longer group with them.

A few years ago, on my sixteenth birthday, my father decided that I was not fit to be a shinobi. I was too weak and fragile; I would get myself killed. I would be here only as an heir to produce children and settle politics. And, of course, do domestic chores. If my father finds out that I've been practicing in secret since then...

A chill runs down my spine, pricking at my nerves.

"Hey, Hina-chan," Kiba approaches me, a smirk on his lips. It isn't mischievous, no. It almost looks bittersweet. His attitude has changed towards me over the years. Whether it's because of our past friendship or because of my status, I don't know. "How's it been?" His informal tone soothes me somehow. It makes me feel...normal, in a way.

"I'm...a-alright," I reply, my voice soft and timid. Kiba chuckles, a warm, comforting sound.

"That's good," he says. He glances away before showing me a true smile. "You...You look really pretty...Hinata." He stammers awkwardly, running a hand through his dark brown hair. I can't help the blush that makes its way onto my cheeks. Or the small giggle that pierces the air like a wind chime.

"Y-You're so kind, K-Kiba-kun," My smile is a gentle one. However, my lips pull down into a frown. I let out a sigh. "I-I wish we could still be friends...like old times..." I barely stutter this time, my words filled with emotion. Kiba nods in understanding. He opens his mouth to say something, but the words never come out.

"There's someone you must meet," I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I look up to see my father. I quickly cover my expression with a mask.

"Hai, Otou-sama," I reply, my voice monotone. To most, this exchange would look like a caring father and an obedient daughter.

Oh, how wrong they'd be.

If only they'd care to look beneath the surface.

"Come," he orders. I nod, glancing at Kiba one last time before following my father. Kiba's brown eyes glint with an emotion that I can't quite understand. They simmer with words left unsaid.

I'll have to talk to him later.

We approach a clan all too familiar to me. The Uchihas. While I've never met any of them, their name is too recognizable to forget. Their symbol is displayed proudly on their backs. My father leads me to one in particular.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello, Uchiha-san," I greet him emotionlessly. His onyx eyes look over me, assessing me.

"Hn," he grunts. I can take it neither as a good sign or a bad sign.

"I've brought you to meet this man," My father turns to me. "Because he is one of the most promising shinobi of your generation. Not only that, but due to some...misfortune, he is the heir to the Uchiha clan. It would be a beneficial union."

My heart begins to beat faster. Is he suggesting that I marry this man? My worry must be evident on my face, because my father narrows his eyes at me. I quickly fix my expression.

"Anyways," he continues. "It would be in both the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's best interests to betroth the two of you. Any objections?" He asks us for the sake of show, but it truly doesn't matter what we think. We can argue all we want. However, that doesn't mean we get to choose in the end.

In a privileged family, you either adapt or die.

"When is the wedding?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I'm only eighteen...Is everything truly going to end so soon? I've always wanted to forge my own path, living among friends and loved ones. My time to do so seems awfully short now.

"I've postponed it for a year," my father replies. His diamond white eyes are cold and heartless as he says this.

I only have a single year to be Hinata Hyuuga.

"You may leave now," my father says. I nod, leaving to go find Kiba. He's right where I left him. His expression looks troubled, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What was that about?" He asks. I fiddle with my hands, a habit I've had since anyone can remember. I take a deep breath.

"I-I'm betrothed to S-Sasuke Uchiha," I stammer, barely able to believe it myself. Kiba's expression darkens. "A-Anyways," I attempt to change the subject. "W-What were you g-going to ask me?" The atmosphere tenses, and I almost hold my breath.

"I was going to ask...if...well...Because..." Kiba grits his teeth, looking away from me. Anger swirls through his eyes like a whirlpool. "It...It doesn't matter now...Hinata," His voice gets eerily quiet. "Just forget about it." My eyebrows furrow with worry.

"P-Please tell me," I plead, but he shakes his head and turns away.

"Goodnight, Hinata,"

* * *

**A/N: Hello there, you beautiful person :). Thank you for reading my story, and in return I'll try my best with this.**

**In case you're wondering, Itachi will probably show up in the next chapter or so.**

**Anyways, about the betrothal...I have no idea if that is overused or not. Don't be mad...Onegai...**

**By the way, thank you so much for the reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

_What did I do wrong? _I wonder, staring out the small window in my room. The night is cool and peaceful. The cherry blossom trees are in bloom as well. They remind me of a girl I once knew; her name was Sakura. She spends all of her time now with Naruto, kissing his face where she used to punch him. I wince, an unexpected pain in my heart. It feels like a needle is slowly being pulled through it. Naruto was always by my side to encourage me. He's the reason I'm still training in Genjutsu and Taijutsu, and, in fact...

I was absolutely infatuated with him.

While I'm trying my best, that's something that's difficult to erase.

With all of my anxiety from the banquet and past memories that won't fade away, I find it difficult to breathe. I glance at the sliding door that is the only barrier between me and the outside world. Getting a breath of fresh air can't hurt...I get off of my bed, stumbling in the near-darkness towards the door. I pull it open as quietly as I can. Walking outside, cool air envelops me, and I shiver. Shutting the door behind me, I wish that I was wearing something a little more practical than a white yukata.

But it's too late to go back inside now.

All of the noise would alert my father. I tense at the idea. Letting out a sigh, I attempt to calm my nerves. I begin to walk to the forest, the only place I truly feel at home. That place is founded on good memories and teamwork. A small smile pulls at my lips.

Before I know it, I'm running, despite the fact that my yukata might tear or get dirty. My raven colored hair cascades behind me. My heart is thumping with energy, not anxiety. My worries are all but forgotten.

Times like these are when I feel free.

* * *

I collapse in the forest, my breathing short and labored. I've run so far...I glance back nervously. Have I gotten lost? I stand back up on shaky legs and take a deep breath. I take a look at my surroundings, confirming my fears.

I am completely and utterly lost.

The peace and freedom I felt is now gone, replaced with dread. If my father saw me now...I swallow nervously. I try to calm down so I can focus. I'm not sure if activating my Byakugan would be a good idea, as my expended chakra might alert others of my presence.

As I walk, I see something out of the corner of my eye. A person, it looks like. I turn towards them. They stiffen, looking as though they're about to leave.

"W-Wait," I stammer, hoping that they aren't an enemy. I feel so stupid for calling out to them in the first place. The person rocks back and forth and their heels, not sure whether or not to stay on the branch. "I-I think I might be l-lost."

"What do you expect me to do about that?" His voice is deep and cold, like a river that swallows up the lives of those foolish enough to venture near the edge. A mask covers his face. However, even in the dark, I can see his crimson eyes. I shiver involuntarily.

"D-Do you know the way b-back to Konoha?" I ask, resisting the urge to press my hands together. I can't look nervous in front of a stranger. He pauses before responding.

"Yes," He moves from the branch, landing on the ground gracefully and silently. His movements are those of an expert killer. I instinctively step back, now wary of his actions. I'll fight him if need be. "I'm not going to hurt you," My eyes widen. How did he know I was worried about that? "You show your emotions so plainly on your face, it's amusing," His voice is completely monotone, and it bothers me.

My muscles tense, as if I'm ready to run.

"W-Well..." I stammer. "J-Just show me the way b-back. P-Please." The sooner I get home, the sooner I get away from this mysterious person. The atmosphere he carries around him is almost suffocating.

He begins to lead me through the forest, without saying another word.

"W-Why were you out here? A-All alone?" I ask, trying to make conversation. He doesn't look back at me when he responds.

"I could ask you the same question,"

"I-I'm here...Because..." I hesitate before answering completely. "I'm b-being forced into a marriage...a-and..." I trail off, not sure how to explain myself. I don't know if he'll understand my anxiety. "I-It's unavoidable,"

"Hn," he grunts. I almost sigh in frustration at his response, if it can even be classified as one. But then, he turns to me, his crimson eyes searching mine. "Do you wish to leave them?" His question surprises me.

"I-I don't exactly have a c-choice..." I smile sadly. "A-And I can't exactly escape for such a-a silly reason. A-Arranged marriages aren't u-uncommon."

"So you're accepting your fate?" He asks. He stops completely, and I stumble a bit, trying not to bump into him. "Obedience or freedom; you must choose one or the other. You cannot be upset about something that you are not willing to change." There's a hint of irritation in his voice, and I flinch. I know he's right.

I'm a coward, because I cannot change anything.

"I-I know..." I trail off, biting my lip. "I-I'm too afraid of my father to do a-anything." He holds me back at every opportunity, and doesn't even hide the fact that he despises me. I know he prefers Hanabi over me. That's what scares me. As I hold no value in his heart, I can easily be disposed of.

Of course, I don't tell the stranger this.

"Get rid of your fear, then," he replies, as if it should be obvious to me. I can't help the frown that pulls at my lips.

"I-I've been trying to get rid of i-it for the past eighteen y-years," I sigh. He doesn't seem to understand me, giving me advice on a subject he doesn't seem to know much about. I involuntarily clench my fists.

"Getting angry at me won't do you any good," he says, a bit of amusement in his voice. However, it quickly turns emotionless again. "I'll help you get rid of it, if it's that important to you."

"R-Really?" I ask, hope filling my heart.

"Meet me here tomorrow at noon," he nods. I give him a warm smile, genuine happiness in my heart.

"T-Thank you so much!" I exclaim, foolishly trusting a stranger.

But when you're desperate for change, you'll do anything.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Please tell me what you think so far, and don't forget to follow if you're interested in the next chapter (I can be a spastic updater Cx)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

I slide open the door to my room. I glance behind me, but the mysterious stranger is already gone. I sigh in both relief and confusion. Why would he help someone he just met? Maybe there are kind people in the world, after all.

The thought is almost too comforting.

I enter my room as silently as I can, gently shutting the door behind me. After changing into my night clothes, I walk over to my bed and crawl under the warm covers. I allow my mind to drift into a calm and senseless slumber.

* * *

"How did you sleep?" My father asks, his voice uncaring. I sit across the table from him and stare down at my teacup. The hot drink within steams up into the air before whispering away into the atmosphere.

"I-I slept well, Otou-sama," I reply quietly. I rub at my tired eyes, unaware of my father's accusatory gaze. I gingerly pick up my cup and take a sip. Jasmine. My favorite. I feel serene, as if nothing is wrong.

"I heard a lot of noise last night," he says, narrowing his eyes at me. I freeze. My teacup shakes along with my hand, some of its contents threatening to spill. I hope against all odds that he doesn't notice my nervousness.

"D-Did it keep you a-awake?" I ask, trying to appear oblivious. My father rises from his seat and towers over me.

"You know what will happen if I find out it was you," he whispers menacingly. I shrink back in my seat. "If you even _thought _about leaving, you will be severely punished." I nod quickly. "Good," He sits back down, his expression never changing from its stone cold state.

I almost sigh in relief when he gets up to leave.

I finish my tea and get up to clean the dishes. The room is empty and eerily quiet until my little sister, Hanabi, walks in. She's grown her dark brown hair into two long ponytails. Her eyes are blank with fatigue, but she's still undeniably pretty. At the age of thirteen, she already has teenage boys lining up just to speak with her. I smile to myself.

She's growing up so fast.

"G-Good morning," I greet her. She looks up at me, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Hello, Onee-chan," she replies, her voice smooth and sweet. She's never had trouble stuttering. Not once. I'm almost envious of her, but never to the point of hatred. I could never dislike my sister for being good at something I've failed at. But I do admit there are times when I wish I am more like her.

When I'm done with the dishes, I look outside to check where the sun is. It isn't noon quite yet, but I should start walking if I want to get to the forest in time.

"I-I'm going to take a w-walk," I tell Hanabi. She nods.

"Hurry back,"

And so I'm off to meet this mysterious stranger once again, unsure if I'll come back home alive.

But it's worth it, because I'd be willing to do anything to get rid of my fear.

* * *

I walk along the forest floor and sigh. I haven't seen any sign of him yet. But then again, he never told me exactly where to meet him. What if he was lying, and just wanted to mess with me? I stare at the ground, frustration building within me. That's probably it. He just wanted to-

Suddenly, someone grabs me from behind, securing my arms behind my back. A kunai is pressed firmly against my neck. My eyes widen, the cool edge of the blade chilling me to the bone. I swallow and attempt to calm my nerves. If I'm panicked, I won't be able to fight well.

I activate my Byakugan.

"That won't be necessary," a deep, familiar voice somewhat soothes me. My arms are released, and I take a deep breath. I turn to see the stranger from yesterday. "If I were anyone else, you'd be dead right now. Try to pay more attention to your surroundings." I nod shakily, an embarrassed blush spreading across my cheeks.

I could've been dead in an instant.

"I-I apologize," I mutter, refusing to make eye contact. I deactivate Byakugan, shifting to a more normal sight. "I-I haven't been a shinobi in a-a long time."

"If you want to be fearless, you should at least face the person you're speaking to," he replies, a hint of amusement in his voice. I glance up at his crimson eyes and force my gaze to stay there. He stares back, unblinking. I notice a few things about him that I hadn't been able to see in the dark. His black hair is pulled into a low ponytail, his attire matching that of an ANBU's. His face is still covered by a mask.

"W-Why are you wearing t-that mask? Y-You aren't on a m-mission right now..." I trail off, realizing that I shouldn't be so nosy. I often let my curiosity get the best of me.

"That is irrelevant," he replies, showing nothing in his voice. "Anyways, we should start training if you want to make it home before sunset." The pesky question enters my mind again: Why is he doing this for me? I only met him yesterday, and he's been nothing but kind and insightful...I smile despite myself. He shifts on his feet, and I'm sure it's the first sign of body language I've seen from him. Even though I'm still confused in that area. "Why are you smiling?" He asks.

"I-It's just...y-you're so kind..." I stammer.

"I try to be," he says quietly, but quickly regains his composure. "Hn. Since I have agreed to help you get rid of your fear, the first step is to eliminate that stuttering habit of yours." I nod in understanding.

"H-How?" I ask. Ah, I did it again! I look at the ground, already feeling extremely embarrassed. "S-Sorry..." I slap a hand over my mouth, my eyes widening. I sigh in defeat. This is impossible...

"Just relax," His voice is comforting somehow. I swallow nervously and attempt to do as he says. "Alright. Say something,"

"Like w-what?" I grit my teeth, trying my best not to stammer. "How about my former t...t..." I clench my fists. "Teammates?" Even though it's a start, I don't think it's good enough. I...I can do better! "Kiba Inuzuka and Shino A...A...A-Abarame!" I take a shaky breath. I've been stuttering for so long, it's almost difficult to sound the words out.

"Lets move on to something else for now," he says, his voice monotone. He's surely annoyed by my attempts by now. "You said before that you used to be a shinobi, correct?" I nod. "Do you still wish to train?"

"Yes," I reply. "I-I still train in s...secret,"

"Alright," he says, something in his stance changing. His body shifts a little. If possible, he looks even more serious. More refined. More deadly. "I'll test your skills, and we'll go from there."

"T-Test my skills?" I ask. His response sends a sickening shiver down my spine.

"Spar with me,"

* * *

**A/N: Phew, this is going to get interesting...considering I've never written a fight scene before. Heheh. I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**spirited curiosities, thank you so much for the reviews! I absolutely love reading them (you have better insights on my story than I do :P).**

**By the way, I'm planning on writing something on fictionpress (non-fanfiction). My username on there is the same as here (SapphireAutumnMelody).**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

I can feel my heart skip a beat, lagging in its efforts to deliver blood throughout my body. It takes my mind a moment to react.

"F-Fair e-enough," I stammer, my stuttering even worse now. I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. Gritting my teeth, I lower myself into a fighting stance and activate my Byakugan. We stare at each other for a moment. No one moves. The wind caresses my cheek and ruffles my hair before moving onward, barely making a sound.

During this, I take my time to assess his stance.

His legs are equally spread apart, his knees bent in a way so he can stay firmly on the ground. However, there's a certain lightness to it. He can evade my attacks easily.

It will be best to stay on the defensive side until I know more about him.

Suddenly, he advances forward, a kunai gripped in his hand. My heartbeat pounds in my ears as I move to dodge it. I extend my hand, attempting to hit a chakra point. I almost make contact with his arm when he turns unexpectedly. With deadly accuracy, he runs the kunai across my cheek in a quick jerk. I try to ignore the stinging pain as blood trickles down my face.

I stumble back and regain my footing, moving just in time to evade a second strike. I can do much better than this! Gritting my teeth, I focus on his movements. They're much quicker than I expected, but I can surely adjust. His steps are graceful and fluid.

He strikes to my left, and I sidestep just in time to see the blade slice through a strand of my hair. While his arm is extended, I reach to hit a chakra point with the palm of my hand. I barely make contact with his skin when I make a crucial mistake.

I look at his blood-red eyes.

Before I can so much as blink, my world becomes frozen. I...I can't move...My arms hang up as if I'm pinned to something. Then I realize...My surroundings have completely changed. I'm surrounded by a crimson haze.

The only clear figure I can see is the man in front of me, and my blood freezes.

"It's almost ironic," his smooth voice echoes across my mind. "The one time you make eye contact, you get caught in a genjutsu," Ah, so it's only a genjutsu? I almost sigh in relief, but his words stop me. "Don't ever let your guard down. This may not be real, but it certainly feels real." He steps towards me. My eyes widen, and I feel short of breath. What is he going to do to me?

I remember what my father told me about genjutsu.

I take a deep breath, attempting to release a flow of chakra. The world shimmers and falters, but still manages to stay intact.

"I-" It feels like I'm suffocating now.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asks, his voice cold. Not emotionless, but cold. Like the bite of frost on a winter's night. Like the kind of wind that envelops you, taking your warmth and moving onward. I nod.

The genjutsu fades.

I fall to my knees, gasping and sputtering for air. Not a single second passed during the illusion. Although I'm shaken up, the forest around me acts as if nothing happened. The leaves still rustle with the wind, the trees strong and firm.

I have no impact here.

I stare at the ground, attempting to catch my breath. My Byakugan deactivates as my heart stammers a staccato beat inside of my chest. I almost don't notice the hand that reaches out to me. I glance up, the masked man unemotional and still. I put my hand in his, allowing him to help me up. I can't help but notice the rough callouses along his skin.

"H-How long have you been a...a shinobi?" I ask. He hesitates before answering.

"Since I was a child," he replies, and it takes me a moment to realize that it's the first personal fact he's shared with me. It makes me feel...different, somehow. Like I'm more than a broken doll that needs to be fixed. I feel looked upon as an equal, not a disappointment.

I smile warmly.

"You're very skilled," I say. A thought comes to mind, a pestering question. "I-I never thought to ask...but...w-what is your name?" I inquire. He visibly stiffens, and I wish I can see his expression. Speaking to a faceless person can be very disorienting. There's a pause, and I almost hold my breath.

"That is irrelevant," he replies, and I fight the urge to sigh in frustration. Instead, I take a deep breath. A name doesn't seem too secretive to reveal. "It does not matter what my title is. Call me whatever you wish," His response surprises me. I've never been able to choose much when it comes to social affairs, and this seems like a large deal. There's a lot to someone's title. I don't understand why he's casting it aside.

"I-I wish to call you by your t-true name," I feel defiant when I say this.

"Then you shall call me nothing," His voice hardens, and I wonder why he's so adamant about this. I bite my lip and give in.

"F-Fine," I sigh. "T-Then I'll call you Shinpi," Although it's very soft, I can hear him emit a hum of amusement. A blush rises to my cheeks. "I-It's not that bad of a name..."

"Hn," he grunts, and I can't tell what he means by that. "I believe that will be enough training for today. You've done well enough, Hyuuga," Again I am left wondering why he's helping me in the first place, but again I'm too shy to ask about it. Am I...afraid of his answer?

No, that doesn't make sense.

However, I keep my lips sealed, locking all of my confusion inside. I shouldn't bother him with my questions. Not when he's been so kind.

"We'll meet up again in three days. This time, I'd prefer the afternoon. Is that alright?" He asks. I nod, turning to walk away. "Hyuuga," I stop, wondering what he could want. He hesitates before speaking. "Remember what I told you. About being aware of your surroundings."

"O-Of course,"

* * *

**A/N: Just to warn you, I won't be able to update as often during week days. Sorry :(**

**Anyways, next chapter is gonna be interesting...heheh...*writes while laughing evilly***

**By the way, thank you so much for all the reviews! :) They really mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

"A-A meeting?" I ask, looking at my father with uncertainty. "W-With the Uchiha?" It's been three days since I trained with Shinpi, although it's still morning. I hope I'll still be able to make it in time. I don't know how I'll see him again if I dont, and for some reason, that distresses me. I suppose it's because of how helpful he's been.

"Yes, a meeting," My father nods, his voice impatient. "I really hope you don't stutter so much during it. You'll make a fool of yourself." Today, he doesn't sound mad. Just tired. There must be a lot going on with the household, something to make him almost slump with fatigue.

My eyebrows furrow with worry.

"O-Otou-sama..." I sigh, wondering if I should ask about his well being. This might be a good time to cross part of the void between us. However, I keep my lips sealed out of fear.

I really am a coward.

* * *

I swallow nervously as I glance at the Uchiha in front of me. Not only Sasuke is here, but his parents, as well. His mother smiles warmly at me.

"Welcome to our home," she says, her tone of voice calm and soothing. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha. What's your name, dear?" I take an instant liking to this woman. She's a stark contrast to Sasuke, I realize. I force myself to make eye contact and keep myself from stuttering.

"Hinata Hyuga," I reply, my words stretched out and awkward. It's better than stammering, I suppose. I stretch my sweaty hands and will myself not to touch them together. I can do this. "Pleased to meet y...y..." I can feel the gazes of everyone, and my heart starts to beat faster. "Pleased to meet you!" Sasuke raises an eyebrow at this.

He probably thinks I'm a blundering idiot.

"That's a lovely name," Mikoto says. She opens the door to the house and gestures for me to walk inside. As I do so, I realize that neither Sasuke or his father have said a single word. But maybe that's for the best. "Fugaku and I will leave you two alone, if you'd like," Even though I don't respond, she leads her husband out of the living room. I reluctantly turn to Sasuke.

"Hello," I say softly, the only phrase I trust myself to speak without stuttering. His onyx eyes lazily brush over me. I shiver runs down my spine, and I feel like he's seen into the depths of me. Like he's seen everything I am and everything I'll ever be.

The thought is unsettling.

"Hn," he grunts. I can never tell if he approves of me or despises me. "What do you think we should do?" The simple question startles me, and I glance away before responding.

"W-We can go outside," I reply. He nods shortly, turning away and silently leading me through the house. I can't help but wonder what's running through his mind. He seems so...disconnected. As if no one can get through to him any longer, nor get him to show interest in anything. The thought saddens me. I'm about to ask him about it when he stops abruptly, and I see that we've reached the door to the outside. He slides it open and we walk out into fresh air.

"I have a question," he says, turning to me.

"W-What is it?" I ask. His eyebrows furrow with annoyance, and I wonder if I've done something wrong.

"Do you know how to speak properly?" He replies, and my cheeks redden with embarrassment. I glance at the ground and sigh before answering.

"I-I'm sorry," I say softly. "I-I can't seem to talk w-without stuttering," I can hear him exhale in irritation, and I have to keep myself from wincing. Though I can't help the stinging pain in my heart. I've tried to stop stammering, I really have.

"You're going to have to fix that," he says, his eyes narrowing at me. "If you're going to be my wife, you should at least try to be tolerable." I swallow hard, nodding. I refuse to meet his hardened gaze. "And stop acting like a frightened goose. I haven't given you a reason to be afraid of me, have I?"

"No," I whisper. The anger in his voice weighs down on me and threatens to crush me. He takes a step forward, and I'm afraid he's going to hit me when I hear a rustle in the bushes. My head snaps to the side, only to see a bird, its dark feathers a stark contrast against the pale blue sky.

It's nothing to be concerned about.

"Frightened goose," Sasuke's lips quirk up a bit, almost into a smirk. His expression would've relieved me if his voice didn't sound so sinister. What is he thinking, during all of this? Is he truly so cruel and cold hearted? "I wonder how we'll fix that, hn? Maybe do something that will actually rationalize your fear-"

"Sasuke!" I turn to see Mikoto Uchiha, her eyes gleaming. Her expression darkens. "What have I told you about being rude to girls?" Any normal person would've then apologized. However, Sasuke is never so predictable as that.

"Che. Whatever," Roughly stuffing his hands in his pockets, he stalks off into the house. Mikoto turns to me, giving me a wary smile.

"I'm sorry about that," she chuckles. "He can be quite a handful. Why don't you come inside, and I'll make you some tea?" I nod slowly, walking inside. She doesn't speak again until we enter the kitchen. "I really am sorry, dear," she sighs, her expression apologetic.

"I-It's alright," I reply, wondering how such a kind woman could raise such a rude boy. She tucks strands of black hair behind her ears as she gets the tea ready. I watch her with slight interest. "B-But he is right...I-I should really stop stuttering." Mikoto turns to me, a warm smile on her lips.

"I know just the thing," she says, playfully waving a spoon at me. "When I was your age, I had a friend who had the same problem. And you know how she got rid of her stammers?" I shake my head, my eyes widening with intrigue. "She practiced by singing. Since the words are usually drawn out, it's easier that way. And then, over time, she stopped stuttering."

"S-Singing?" I ask, a light blush covering my cheeks. "D-Do you have any s-songs in mind?"

"I have a book of them somewhere..." Mikoto trails off, absentmindedly filling the teacups. A warm, sweet scent fills the air. It is unfamiliar to me.

"W-What kind of tea is that?" I inquire. When I ask, there's a distant, bittersweet expression on her face. Her response is quiet and vulnerable.

"It's hojicha," she says, looking away from me. "I enjoy making it; it's my son's favorite." My eyebrows rise in question. Sasuke has tea preferences? "My...older son. Itachi. He's twenty-three right now, but..."

"Where is he?" I ask, remembering my father mention a misfortune. As to why Sasuke is now the heir at the age of eighteen.

"He went missing five years ago,"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun...**

**So, how do you guys like Sasuke? I know he's slightly OOC (maybe), but due to differences in events from the Canon, his personality is slightly altered.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

"M-Missing?" I ask. I've never heard of this before. Sasuke never mentioned it at the academy, but then again, we didn't really know each other then. It almost explains his distant attitude.

"He was on an ANBU mission..." Mikoto says, her voice cracking slightly. She stiffens, her hands trembling on the teacups. "But...they...they never found a body. He can still be alive, right? He would never...he..." Her dark eyes shine with tears. I build up enough courage to put my hand on her shoulder. How terrible it must've been, to lose her eldest son.

"He might be alive," I reply, trying to reassure her. I think of Shinpi, and how he was wearing an ANBU uniform. He might be able to help. "I-I know someone in the A-ANBU. I can a-ask." Surely he knows at least a little, right?

"You're such a sweet girl," Mikoto smiles at me. "It's been a long time, but...I never lose hope that he'll someday come home." She rests her hand over mine, her expression filled with longing. I clear my throat and speak from my heart.

"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can, and more,"

* * *

I run through the forest, hoping that I'm not too late. I convinced my father to let me take a quick walk, but it's already well into the evening. I haven't seen any sign of Shinpi.

I take his advice as I take in my surroundings. So far, I haven't noticed anything out of place. I almost sigh in relief.

That is, until a twig snaps behind me. I whirl around to see...

"K-Kiba?" I exclaim, surprised. His eyes widen. He quickly looks away from me, stuffing his hands in his pockets. What is he doing here? Does he...does he know about my secret training? My heart skips a beat, and I almost hold my breath. What if he told my father?

"Hey, Hinata-chan," he says softly, his usual playful demeanor gone. I wonder if he's upset. "I...I saw you, and...I want to talk to you," He looks at me now, his expression serious. I give him a small nod. "It's just...I got a mission from the Hokage. It's...going to be risky."

"H-How?" I ask, feeling my blood run cold. What is he trying to say?

"It's an S Rank," he replies. I can hear a hint of pride in his voice, but it's quickly replaced by a bittersweet tone. "I...I might not come back alive,"

"D-Don't say that!" I shout, and he flinches at the unexpected volume of my voice. Pain stabs at my heart. I grit my teeth, willing myself to speak my mind. "Y-You can't just come out of nowhere a-and announce that you're going to die! H-How cruel..." My voice cracks. He hasn't spoken to me since the banquet, and that's what he has to say? Kiba...my old friend...

What has happened to you?

"I know," he says, giving me a sad smile. He pats my head affectionately, then trails his hand down a lock of my hair until it comes to rest on my cheek. His skin is rough and calloused against mine. "I'll fight my hardest. You should, too, Hinata-chan...I believe in you every step of the way."

"You're n-not going to die..." I whisper, closing my eyes and willing my tears to go away. There's silence for a moment. Then, I feel a pair of soft lips on my forehead.

"I know," Kiba murmurs, a low chuckle reverberating in his throat. "You'd miss all of this manly charm, wouldn't you?"

"Kiba," I giggle lightly, a blush rising to my cheeks. "Y-You'll always be a goof, won't you?"

"Always," he leans back and gives me a true smile, one that reaches his warm brown eyes. "Not to be pushy, but...why were you walking around all by yourself?" I swallow nervously. I don't want to lie, but I don't have much of a choice.

"I-I could ask you the same question," I reply. My eyes widen when I realize that Shinpi responded the same way when I first met him. Is he truly having an affect on me, even though I don't even know what he looks like? Kiba raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"Feisty, eh?" He smirks, showing his fangs. "I-"

"I didn't realize you would invite someone, Hyuuga," Surprised, I turn around to see none other than Shinpi. His crimson eyes bore into mine as he speaks. "Are you close to the Inuzuka?" Looking more than a little irritated, Kiba puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, she is," he says defensively. "We've been friends ever since I can remember." The two stare at each other, and I tense, feeling that something is terribly wrong. I attempt to break the suffocating silence.

"Y-Yes," I add. "B-But we just so happened to meet t-today. I-I didn't invite him." Something tugs at the back of my mind, telling me to remember something important. However, I absentmindedly push it away. "M-Maybe he can join us?" I ask hopefully. It could be beneficial for everyone.

"Yes," Shinpi says smoothly. "That would be interesting. A three-way spar...Shall it be a team battle, or every shinobi for themselves?" I'm grateful that he's being courteous by letting us choose. I have a feeling that he won't go easy on us. However, before I can speak, Kiba answers for me.

"Every shinobi for themselves," Kiba snarls, a dangerous glint in his eyes. This can get very, very bad, very soon. But I can't deny him his wishes. Not when I barely get to see him any more.

"Alright," Shinpi nods. "Let us begin."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh I'm sorry it's so short. This chapter was difficult to write, for reasons unknown to me. I just gotta get the inspiration flowing again ;).**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

We all shift into our fighting stances, my nerves terribly on edge. I feel that something is horribly wrong. Shinpi seems...distracted, today.

"Wait," he holds up his hands, standing up straight. "I know how we can make this more interesting and educational. Hyuuga, how stealthy are you?" I stiffen slightly. Why is he asking this, all of a sudden? I can't help but feel suspicious.

"Y-You'll have to see that for yourself," I say, feeling brave. Kiba smirks in smug approval.

"Alright," Shinpi replies, his voice emotionless. "For this exercise, Hyuuga will have a scroll. Inuzuka and I will have to retrieve it from her before she reaches the checkpoint." He pulls both a scroll and a map out of his pack. "Think of it as...a competition. Inuzuka and I are competing to get the scroll before the other, while Hyuuga is competing to keep it." I nod in understanding.

"Heheheh it's on!" Kiba cheers, and I'm glad to see that he's back to his old self. Even though I'm still worried about his S Rank mission. I gingerly take the scroll and map out of Shinpi's hands, trying to keep my own from shaking. I can do this.

I'll make it to the checkpoint.

* * *

I travel through the trees, my dark hair whipping behind me. I glance back and sigh in relief. I've been safe so far, with no sign of either Kiba or Shinpi. To be honest, that fact also sets my nerves on edge. It's almost...suspicious.

Someone moves out of the corner of my eye.

My heart begins to hammer in my chest, and I attempt to conceal myself. I force my breathing to become silent. However, the person moves closer. I have no other option but to stray off of my path in an attempt to lose them. This would be easier if I knew who it was. If it is Kiba, I can easily divert him. However, if it's Shinpi...

I force myself to go faster.

Suddenly, my foot catches on a branch, and I almost fall forward. Even though I catch myself, it slows me down drastically. My grip on the scroll tightens. I have to get faster. Swifter. Deadlier. I don't want all of this training to go to waste, with no growth on my part. Just as I begin to think I've lost them-

They pin me to a tree.

An arm is held against my neck, holding me in place. The force of the impact blurs my vision in and out of focus. I blink rapidly, forcing my senses to steady themselves. My stomach churns with nausea.

"Hyuuga," Shinpi's deep voice penetrates my mind as my head begins to throb. I avert his crimson eyes, turning my head as far as I can. "Give me the scroll," I grit my teeth. Maybe...maybe I can get him off of me, if I can distract him. I grasp at a question that I forgot to ask earlier.

"Y-You're in the ANBU, right?" I ask, the pressure on my neck making it difficult for me to speak. Before he can respond, I add, "D-Did you know Itachi Uchiha?" In that moment, Shinpi...falters. His grip loosens, if only a tiny bit. My eyes widen with curiosity.

"How do you know about Itachi?" He says slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. I realize that he must know Itachi well. He didn't call him by his last name, Uchiha. "Anyways, that is irrelevant. You-" While he is speaking, I use all the force I can muster to throw his arm off of my throat. I blindly push him away and flee from his grasp. Before I'm out of hearing range, a light chuckle reaches my ears.

Is Shinpi...amused, by my efforts?

Slightly confused, I travel through the trees once more and rush to my destination.

* * *

I finally stop, my breath coming out in short gasps. A smile forms on my lips when I realize- I've made it to the checkpoint! I sigh in relief, clutching the scroll and map closer to my chest. I take in my surroundings. I'm in a small clearing of sorts, a miniature lake glistening in the moonlight. Wait...

Moonlight?

My eyes widen when I realize that I've been gone from my home for far too long. Dread settles in the pit of my stomach.

"Hyuuga, are you alright?" Shinpi walks out of the forest, appearing to materialize from nowhere. His arms are casually crossed behind his back. He seems to be letting down his guard more and more today. It's uncharacteristic for him, and I can't help but worry a little. Is he acting this way because of what I said earlier?

"I-" I'm about to tell him that I'm fine, but a part of me doesn't want to lie to him. "I-I've been here for too long." I glance away from him, refusing to make eye contact. The grass shifts underneath his feet as he walks closer to me.

"I apologize,"he says, standing next to me and looking out at the lake. "I suppose we lost track of time. Did you enjoy that training exercise?" The question surprises me, but I can't help but smile.

"Yes," I reply softly, looking at him. I tilt my head to the side. "B-But you never answered my question." I remember what I asked him when he pinned me to the tree. _Do you know Itachi Uchiha?_

"Itachi..." Shinpi trails off, lost in thought. He turns to me suddenly. His posture is tense as he leans closer to me. When he speaks, urgency is laced in his voice when he whispers, "Can I trust you?" Before I can respond, someone bursts through the clearing.

"Hey! I made it!" Kiba cheers, a cheeky grin on his face. "But I guess I'm too late, eh?" Running a hand through his dark brown hair, he blinks a few times. "Wait...how long have you two been here?"

"N-Not long," I smile, stepping back from Shinpi. He straightens his back and grunts.

"Hyuuga did quite a good job evading me," he says, almost sounding proud. Warmth swells in my heart at his statement. When he chuckled earlier, he was happy for me. Happy for my progress.

"I-It's all thanks to you," I reply. His eyes widen slightly, but he quickly regains his composure. Something within me yearns for him to show more emotion. To be more open. I know he can trust me; I can feel it in my heart. I want to tell him that, but it feels wrong to say it in front of Kiba. I'll have to tell him later. But all in all, more than anything...

I want to see him with his mask off, and discover who he truly is.

* * *

**A/N: Here's some more ItaHina for you guys :). Anyways, in case you're confused, Hinata isn't in love yet. Just attracted ;)**

**I will reveal more of the main plot in the next chapter, muahaha.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_~The next day~_

I walk along the hallway, pressing my hands together. I'm on my way to the Hokage's office to discuss Kiba's mission. Surprisingly, my father let me be here, and wasn't too strict about me coming home late yesterday. I suppose it's because he's been running a fever. He hasn't been able to think straight.

"It's been over five years. How much longer do you think you can prevent this?" The third Hokage's voice carries into the hall. I pause in front of the door. Eavesdropping is extremely looked down upon, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"The circumstances are changing," This voice is too quiet to recognize. "Give it more time-"

"We don't have time!" The Third Hokage says sternly. My eyes widen. What is going on in there, to make Sarutobi so frustrated? "Things are becoming more and more dangerous, especially with the arrangements. By the way, have you looked into that?"

"Yes. I have discovered that-" There's a pause. "Someone's at the door." My breath catches in my throat, and I back away a few steps. There's a few muffled sounds, then silence. The door creaks open. I freeze. The Third Hokage walks out, turning to me. He smiles warmly, as if nothing is wrong.

"Good morning, Hinata," he says. "Come in my office; you said there are a few things you'd like to discuss?" I nod, following him inside silently.

No one is there.

But...I could've sworn I heard someone talking to him a moment ago...A shiver runs down my spine, and I subconsciously rub my arms.

"Sorry about that," The Third Hokage chuckles, walking over to the open window. "It seems as though I forgot to shut it." He carefully closes it, glancing at me with a certain look in his eye. He turns back to me. "So...what would you like to talk to me about?" I swallow nervously, forcing the words to come out of my mouth.

"Kiba Inuzuka," I say, my voice loud and clear. My own confidence surprises me. I clench my fists and take a deep breath. "It's about his m...mission," I struggle to not stammer, forcing my words to be long and fluent. "I wish to join h-him on it."

"I did not expect this," The Third Hokage replies, raising his eyebrows. "And what makes you think you are qualified to go on an S Rank mission? I thought your father banned you from the shinobi life."

"Nothing could ban me from such a l-life," I say, raising my chin up. "I've been training in secret; I'd never give up on being a shinobi." Sarutobi smiles, tilting his hat up.

"Now you're starting to sound like Naruto," he says. "I admit you've gone a long way from who you once were, Hinata. I will consider your request on one condition: you have to get approval from your old instructor, Kurenai." My eyes widen. It pains me to admit that I haven't seen her in a while, maybe more than a year. I nod in understanding.

"Thank you," I reply. I turn to leave, but Sarutobi stops me.

"Ah, there is one last thing. One of my ANBU has to agree to go with you."

* * *

"That is my request," I say, refusing to meet Kurenai's widened eyes. "P-Please let me go. For Kiba's sake." Her expression softens, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she sighs. I can feel my heart drop. "However...I cannot control you forever, Hinata." Her scarlet eyes shimmer with unshed tears. "I'll allow you to go. That said, does your father know about this?" Guilty, I shake my head.

"I-I told him I was going on a-a political trip," I reply. "He'd never let me go on a-an actual mission." Kurenai lets out a sigh, but her lips curl up into a smirk.

"I never would've guessed that you'd become such a rebel," she chuckles. An embarrassed blush spreads across my cheeks. "I believe in you, Hinata. I always have. Now, go and protect your boyfriend on this mission!" My eyes widen, my face getting even redder.

"K-Kiba isn't m-my boyfriend!" I protest. Kurenai just continues to laugh, winking at me.

"Maybe not, but he sure wishes he was,"

* * *

Walking down the path to my home, I can't help but smile at today's events. Considering Kurenai's approval, the Third Hokage might let me accompany Kiba on his mission. However, I can't help but wonder if Shinpi will join us. Sarutobi did say that we needed an ANBU with us. Maybe Shinpi will volunteer...My heart warms at the idea. It might be a good way to learn more about him, and get a chance to see him with his mask off.

"Hey, Hinata!" A familiar blond boy jogs over to me. But then again, Naruto isn't exactly a boy anymore. At the age of eighteen, he can technically be called a man. I swallow my feelings as he approaches me. "What have you been up to lately?"

"N-Not much," I say, hating my stutter even more at this point. I want him to see me as brave and courageous, not the coward I've always been. I'm trying to change. So I push my feelings into the corner of my heart and lock them away. I don't need them anymore, especially not for someone who stopped caring.

"That's good," he replies absentmindedly, and I wonder if he was even paying attention to what I said. "Well, I gotta go!" With that, he leaves me standing here in the middle of the path. I crush my hand against my chest. My shoulders tense, and I will myself not to be upset. _It doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't like you. He doesn't even listen to what you have to say anymore. It's hopeless, everything._

Choking back persistent tears, I force my legs to carry me home. It's not fair, that Naruto can still cause me to melt with a single smile. I've tried to give up on him so many times. Besides, there are others that can make me feel so much happier.

My mind conjures up an image of Kiba, Shinpi, and I standing in a beautiful clearing under the starry night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh mysteries everywhere~ This chapter was kinda all over the place, and I hope you don't mind.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

That night, I curl up in my bed and wait for sleep to overtake me. Cobwebs begin to form in my mind. My thoughts slow down, along with my breathing. Everything is peaceful.

That is, until I hear a knock on my door. The door that leads outside. I get up, my mind still groggy. Who is that, knocking at such a late hour? I pull open the door and look around. However, it doesn't seem as though anyone-

Suddenly, an arm goes around me, securing me in place. A hand is clamped over my mouth to silence me. My eyes widen, my heartbeat speeding up rapidly. I struggle against the person, but it's no use. They drag me behind a few trees. What are they going to do to me? I try not to panic, but my mind starts to get fuzzy.

"_Calm down_," a familiar voice whispers. It's Shinpi! "Look," He points to the door that leads to my room. As I watch, a shinobi approaches it. The person is carrying various weapons, and I freeze. What are they planning to do with them? They force the door open and walk inside. "That shinobi was hired to kill you."

"W-What? H-How?-"

"It doesn't matter," he replies. "All that matters now is that you will not die tonight." Even though I'm grateful that he saved me, I'm still a bit frustrated.

"W-Why don't you tell me anything?" I ask softly, looking at the ground. "Y-You asked me if you could trust me, a-and my answer is yes." Shinpi shifts on his feet, hesitating. He finally responds, his voice sounding oddly vulnerable.

"I cannot tell you my true identity. It would disrupt the peace, and that is the last thing I want," he says. "However, I can tell you this: I have connections that are closer to you than you think. Just..." He pauses for a moment, his voice thickening with emotion. "Be careful," My eyes widen at the sudden gesture.

"I will," I reply, looking up at him. "But...c-can I see your true face?" I realize too late that my question is nosy and odd. However, Shinpi lets out a low chuckle, carefully placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You will someday, I can promise you that," he says, his crimson eyes glinting in the moonlight. My heart stammers in my chest. Does he really mean it? A slow smile spreads across my lips, and I place my hand over his.

"Thank you," We both stare at each other for a moment, as if we can discover our secrets in the depths of our eyes. Something within me begins to warm up and grow in size until it's almost suffocating. The feeling is difficult to describe. But I do know that it causes me to step closer, until we're standing toe to toe. Shinpi stiffens, but doesn't move otherwise. "When will that someday be?" I ask softly. His answer makes my heart leap and jolt.

"Soon,"

* * *

Shinpi and I wait for what feels like eternity before the shinobi leaves my home. To my relief, they hadn't hurt any of my family.

"Thank you," I whisper, beginning to walk away. However, Shinpi stops me.

"Wait," He gently catches my wrist. A shiver runs down my spine. "Be on your guard; this has only just begun. Meet me here the day before we leave to go on Inuzuka's mission." My eyes light up with happiness, and I press my hands together.

"Y-You know about that?" I ask excitedly. Shinpi nods, and I have a feeling that he's smiling behind his mask.

"I volunteered to go," he replies. It takes all of my self control not to throw my arms around him in gratitude. However, I cannot help the smile that forms on my lips. A true smile, void of anxiety and sadness. I blink back tears that begin to form in my eyes.

"I-I cannot thank you enough," I say quietly, my voice breaking slightly. "I-I can sleep peacefully knowing that I-I will be able to protect my friends." Shinpi shifts on his feet, seeming indecisive. However, he says nothing, leaving me with an unexplainable frustration. "W-Well..." I sigh. "Goodnight, Shinpi. I'll see you in a week." With that, I walk towards my room.

When I look back, he's already gone.

* * *

Two days after the incident, my happiness crumbles into pieces.

"This is unforgivable," My father narrows his eyes at me, and I shrink back. The morning light does nothing to penetrate the dark aura surrounding him. "I cannot believe you would go behind my back and join a mission. An S Rank mission!" His voice rises with every word, a menacing crescendo of sorts. "Then you lie and say you're going on a political trip! I didn't know such a delicate girl would try to deceive her own father!" He spats. I bite my tongue to keep from speaking. Talking will only make him angrier, and that isn't something I can afford.

My father raises his hand as if to slap me.

My eyes widen, and I tense up. I curl my hands into fists and will it to just be over already. I don't know how he knows about the mission, but it doesn't matter now. Dread and fear settle in the pit of my stomach. Pain explodes throughout the left side of my face, my head jerking to the side when my father's palm makes contact with it. Nerves prick all over my skin, and I know that a bruise is forming.

But the physical pain cannot compare to the emotional.

My heart twists and shudders, and I feel as though someone is shoving a needle through it. My own father...My own father hit me. He doesn't care that we are flesh and blood, not anymore. It feels as though an impassable void is opening between us. The worst part is that this is all my fault. I'm the one who went behind his back, and now I must pay the consequences.

The thought is not comforting as I feel my heart shatter.

* * *

**A/N: Alas, chapter 9 has ended on a grim note. However, a character needs adversity to become stronger, no?**

**Anyways, this is over 10 k words! Do you know what this means? Since 1 page of a book is about 250 words, 10 k words would be about 40 pages! (This excites me; don't judge).**

** alquiem...You are so close! Oh my goodness, it's really cool that you caught onto that.**

**On another note, author-chan is lonely on here T.T (I have no friends). Pm?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
